


Your Eyes Close As I Fall Asleep

by stuffy_j



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, well nearly bath sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: “I just want to sleep,” Gabriel whined, but he still allowed Jack to steer him into the bathroom, wincing against the bright light as Jack flipped it on.“You’re not getting into our bed like this,” Jack said flatly. “Strip.”





	Your Eyes Close As I Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for R76 Week 2018 Day 2: They loved each other!
> 
> This is super late and I have no excuses except that I am slow hahaha. I hope you all enjoy, though!!! Title is taken from Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVII.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [edgedadhell](https://edgedadhell.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [stuffy_jj](https://twitter.com/stuffy_jj)!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you think!

The clock next to the bed read 2:48am when Jack opened his eyes, muscles immediately tensing as _something_ woke him up. The sticky-coppery smell of blood filled the air, and Jack carefully reached under the bed, movements slow and measured as he grasped the handle of the sawed-off shotgun, whipping up and pointing the gun at whoever was trying to get the drop on him--

Gabriel stood in the doorway, haloed by the silver light of the moon, dark shadows playing across his face as he stared at Jack. Even in the dark, Jack could see the exhaustion in Gabriel’s eyes, the way his clothes clung to his shoulders like he hadn’t been able to change in over forty-eight hours. Gabriel’s gear bag had been dropped heavily in the corner, that must have been what woke Jack up, the thud of the filled canvas hitting the floor filling the room enough that even Jack (who Gabriel had once joked could _sleep through a nuclear explosion, I swear Jack, how can you fall and stay asleep anywhere?_ ) had woken up. 

“Gabe!” Jack said, hastily storing the shotgun under the bed once more and trying not to get his legs tangled in the sheets as he stood up. “What the hell happened to you? You weren’t supposed to get back for--” he checked the clock, “--another ten hours!”

Gabriel shrugged, tugging on his ever-present beanie so that it fell to the floor and moving towards the bed. “Finished early,” he said, voice low and tired, like he had to dredge up each word from some pit inside him. “Just wanted to come home. Wanted to come to you.”

Jack quickly turned on the bedside lamp, wanting to get a better look at Gabriel and figure out where the smell of blood was coming from. He gasped as the light revealed Gabriel’s blood-soaked appearance, the yellow lamplight throwing his face into harsh relief and casting deep, exhausted shadows under his eyes. “Holy shit, Gabe,” Jack said. He could feel his heart somewhere in the vicinity of his throat, choking him. “Is--is that all yours?”

Finally an emotion crossed Gabriel’s features. “What?” he asked, still moving slowly towards the bed before it clicked in his head. “Oh. No. None of it’s mine,” he said. “Already saw Angela, all in the clear.” He blinked slowly, like it took more effort to open his eyes once he had closed them. “She told me to just get some sleep.” Jack realized Gabriel fully intended to get into their bed, bloody clothes and dirty boots and all, and he quickly moved to intercept him.

“Why don’t you take a bath first,” he said, gently grasping Gabriel’s shoulders and nudging him towards the bathroom. “You’ll feel so much better when you wake up, and I can tell your shoulder is starting to act up again.” He caught the guilty look in Gabriel’s eyes and laughed. “Yeah, didn’t tell Angela about that, did you? Here, come on, you take off your clothes and I’ll get the water started.”

“I just want to sleep,” Gabriel whined, but he still allowed Jack to steer him into the bathroom, wincing against the bright light as Jack flipped it on.

“You’re not getting into our bed like this,” Jack said flatly. “Strip.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Gabriel grumbled, but began removing his clothes.

Jack rolled his eyes, but was secretly relieved. If Gabriel was feeling good enough to be sarcastic, then everything _was_ fine and he was just exhausted. Not...not _actually_ hurt and trying to hide it, like he did so often. He went over to the massive bathtub and turned on the tap, checking periodically as water began to fill the tub, surface steaming slightly, just the way Gabriel liked it. “Any requests?” Jack asked, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel, who tried to hide a wince as he stretched his shoulder, taking his shirt off. 

“Nah,” Gabriel said, finally naked. He carefully lowered himself into the water, sighing slightly as he leaned back against the white porcelain. The water came up to just under his chest. “Just make sure I don’t fall asleep in here. Want to sleep on my own goddamn pillow tonight.”

“Got it,” Jack chuckled. Yawning slightly, he looked around the bathroom, trying to figure out what he should do next. He didn’t want to go back to bed, because he was kind of worried that Gabriel would just fall asleep in the tub, but he also didn’t just want to watch his husband sit in the water, unmoving, for the next thirty minutes--

His eyes lit on the bar of fancy soap that still sat in its packaging, unused from the gift basket Jack had received from the Swiss prime minister upon the opening of the new Zurich headquarters. He grinned, unwrapping the soap and feeling the waxy surface, taking in the slight smell of lavender and honey. Glancing at his husband, he saw Gabriel just simply lying in the tub, eyes closed, breathing deep but making no effort to wash the dirt and blood from his skin. “Hey, Gabe,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Gabriel languidly open one eye and look at him. He held up the bar of soap. “Want me to wash your back?”

Gabriel snorted, eyes closing again. “Sure, why not,” he said, and leaned forward obligingly. “Come on then, get those hands on me.”

“So romantic,” Jack said, avoiding the flick of water Gabriel aimed at him as he crossed the bathroom, laying a towel on the tile floor before kneeling behind the tub and Gabriel. Dipping the bar into the water, he began sweeping it across the back of Gabriel’s neck, watching closely as the soap cut through the grime on Gabriel’s back, revealing clean skin, warm and slippery beneath Jack’s hands. He sluiced water over the clean skin as Gabriel rolled his neck from side to side, a knot between his shoulder blades evident in every movement.

Taking the soap, Jack dug it into Gabriel’s back, using it to try to dig out some of the most tension-filled spots in his husband’s back and shoulders, but he could quickly tell that he was going to break the bar. Leaving it to simply float in the water, Jack ran his hands over the slopes of Gabriel’s shoulders, feeling the way the residual suds on his palms smoothed his path across Gabriel’s skin.

“Whatcha doin’, sweetheart?” Gabriel murmured, shifting slightly in the water.

“Giving you a massage,” Jack answered, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion into Gabriel’s traps. Gabriel sighed and rolled his neck again. A good sign. Jack grinned.

He moved his hands to Gabriel’s shoulders, using the knuckles of one hand to dig into the tense muscles he found, other hand rubbing soothing circles. Jack could practically _feel_ the tension melt from Gabriel’s back. “I’ll talk to Angela about adding regular massages into your physical therapy,” Jack said quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere of the room. “Those were the best part of the SEP, remember? I can’t believe we ever stopped getting those.” Gabriel hummed noncommittally, but Jack still made a mental note to make sure Gabriel got a real massage in the near future.

Picking up the bar of soap from where it was floating, Jack washed more grime from Gabriel’s back, pleased at how easily it disintegrated from Gabriel’s skin thanks to the combination of hot water, soap, and a little elbow grease. He slid the bar up Gabriel’s back and over his shoulders, getting at his chest, spreading suds across Gabriel’s skin until it disappeared into the water. Suddenly, all Jack wanted was to feel that skin beneath his own hands, the way the warmth of the water bled into the air. He hadn’t held Gabriel for a few weeks, the length of the Blackwatch mission, and suddenly it was all Jack could do to not wrap Gabriel up and never let him go.

Dropping the soap into the water once more, Jack used his hands to massage the soapy residue into Gabriel’s skin, feeling the way soft skin stretched over the hard muscle of his pectorals, the defined line of his collarbone. Gabriel leaned back, opening his eyes to slits as he grinned up at Jack. “Feels good, Jackie,” he said, and Jack grinned back, feeling a slight flush run up the back of his neck.

“It’s supposed to,” he said back, running his hands over Gabriel’s nipples and pausing to pinch them lightly. Gabriel groaned softly, pushing up into Jack’s hands as he gave up all pretense and simply groped his husband’s soapy, slick skin.

“Fuck, Jack,” Gabriel said, one dripping arm rising from the tub to wrap around Jack’s neck and pull him in for a languid kiss. Their lips slid against each other, slick and lazy. Someone opened their mouth and suddenly their tongues were pressing together, deepening the kiss as Jack leaned precariously over the tub, one hand holding on to the edge to steady himself. He moved semi-consciously to the side of the tub, improving the angle of the kiss, eyes closed as Gabriel moaned into their locked mouths. Jack’s other hand was still on Gabriel’s chest, his thumb flicking the tight nipple rhythmically. 

Gabriel bit Jack’s bottom lip, pulling and twisting it with his teeth lightly. Jack’s eyes slitted open, taking in Gabriel’s small smirk and pulling back just enough to say, “What’s with that look—hey!” as Gabriel’s other arm locked around his waist, pulling him into the water with a splash. Spluttering, Jack shook his head to get the water out of his eyes, feeling the sweatpants he was wearing immediately soak through. “What the fuck, Gabe?” he asked, but he couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s laughing face.

One hand gripped Jack’s hair, the other slipping under the waistband of Jack’s sweatpants, tugging him forward so that he was pressed between Gabriel’s open legs. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Gabriel said, not sounding sorry at all, “But I wanted to make sure you got clean too.”

“Uh-huh,” Jack said, grinding his hips forward and grinning at the way Gabriel threw his head back at the friction. “This seems a little counter-productive to _cleanliness_ , Gabriel Reyes.”

“Well, it’s more fun,” Gabriel retorted. His hand left Jack’s hair, both hands working to push Jack’s sweatpants down past his hips. Jack wriggled helpfully, leaning forward to kiss Gabriel again, pressing against his husband as the water lapped around them, some of it spilling over the edge of the tub and splashing on the floor. Jack groaned as his hard cock finally slipped free of the wet fabric, pressing against the soft skin of Gabriel’s hip as they ground together. He could feel Gabriel’s own cock against his stomach, soft and hot even in the warm water surrounding them, and he ground more forcefully against him, both of them moaning at the contact.

Jack groaned as he felt his cock harden against the taut planes of Gabriel’s stomach, mouth slipping from Gabriel’s as he dropped his head to Gabriel’s shoulder and panted against the hot skin there. Gabriel had one globe of Jack’s ass in each hand and was using his grip to encourage the movement of Jack’s hips against his, squeezing Jack’s ass with each grind and panting. Jack looked up at Gabriel’s face, skin flushed, watching the way Gabriel’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut, bliss written across his expression. 

But he wasn’t getting hard, and Jack frowned slightly, slipping a hand between them and taking hold of Gabriel’s soft cock, squeezing the head the way he knew would drive Gabriel crazy. He smiled as Gabriel let out a long moan and his head thunked back against the porcelain tub, but it quickly turned to a frown as one of Gabriel’s hands left his ass and removed Jack’s hand from around him. “Sorry, Jackie,” he said, his eyes opening to just slits and staring at Jack, “but I don’t think it’s gonna happen tonight. I’m just a little too tired.”

Jack laughed and kissed Gabriel once more before pushing himself up, disconnecting their hips. Gabriel frowned up at him. “Let’s get you to bed, old man,” he said, standing up in the tub and taking his waterlogged sweatpants all the way off, dropping them with a wet splat on the tile floor. They could clean it up in the morning. He stepped out of the water, dripping all over the floor of the bathroom before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips.

“But what about you?” Gabriel asked, brows drawn together in confusion.

Jack moved forward and kissed him again, reaching into the tub and unplugging the drain. “Make it up to me tomorrow,” he said, nuzzling the length of Gabriel’s neck and taking in the scent of the soap. “For now, bed.” Gabriel groaned as he hauled himself out of the tub, water sluicing down his shoulders and chest as he accepted a second towel from Jack. 

Their bedroom was cool and dark compared to the bathroom, and the two of them fell into bed naked and clean and dry. Staring into the slowly lightening darkness, Jack could just make out Gabriel’s features across the bed, and he reached a hand into the middle of the mattress and found Gabriel’s already there. Twining their fingers together, Jack breathed deeply into the night air and felt Gabriel do the same.

“I love you,” Jack said as he felt his eyes being pulled shut by sleep.

“I love you, too,” he heard Gabriel say.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet XVII (original)
> 
> No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
> o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:  
> te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,  
> secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.
> 
> Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
> dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,  
> y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
> el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra.
> 
> Te amo sin saber como, ni cuándo, ni de donde,  
> te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
> así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,  
> sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
> tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  
> tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño.
> 
> Sonnet XVII (translated)
> 
> I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
> or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.
> 
> I love you as the plant that never blooms  
> but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
> thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
> risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.
> 
> I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
> so I love you because I know no other way  
> than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.


End file.
